


Relaxation Aid

by gentle_teeth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Choking, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Consensual Non-Consent, Cunnilingus, Dom Kylo Ren, Dom Phasma, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Finalizer Era, Force Choking (Star Wars), Hux does not object as much as he says he does, Impact Play, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Mediocre BDSM Etiquette, Multi, Not Beta Read, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phasma has gorilla grip coochie, Pre-Canon, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Smart-Assed Masochist Armitage Hux, Space Gatorade, Spanking, Sub Hux, Submissive Armitage Hux, That's Not How The Force Works, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Kylo Ren, Vaginal Sex, Wrestling as Foreplay, happens before Star Wars Episode VII, please do not break windows he has water and is listening to his favorite music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentle_teeth/pseuds/gentle_teeth
Summary: Hux just wants a good night's sleep.  Kylo Ren has other plans.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Phasma, Armitage Hux/Phasma/Kylo Ren, Phasma/Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Relaxation Aid

**Author's Note:**

> TW consensual non-consent/dubious consent: Hux physically fights back when Ren propositions him, as part of a BDSM scene. No characters check in or discuss safewords throughout the scene. The scene is pre-planned, but all planning takes place prior to the beginning of the fic without Hux's knowledge. It is not meant to serve as an example of good BDSM etiquette. All characters are consenting adults.

Hux strolled into his quarters feeling tense.He had to remind himself not to wrinkle his cap as he took it off and hung it up on a hook by the door, his gloves and greatcoat following.For the past several cycles he’d felt restless, like his skin was too tight, a strange sensation settling in his chest as if his heart were being squeezed.At first he’d chalked it up to lack of proper sleep and retired to bed early, only to wake still clenching his jaw, his teeth grinding hard enough to mill flour between his molars.He took a deep breath, removed his boots, and resolved to tryagain when he suddenly became aware of another presence in the room.

Kylo must have been masking his presence with the Force somehow, because when Hux finally noticed him, he was simply standing by the side of the bed, making no effort to conceal himself; he’d even left the lights on, and the tightness in Hux’s jaw increased exponentially at his brazenness.Who did he think he was, sneaking into Hux’s quarters uninvited?And just how unobservant was Hux becoming that he hadn’t even seen the man, great hulking brute that he was, standing in the middle of his bedroom staring at him?

“You’re tired.You work too much.I will help you,” said Kylo distorted voice from behind the mask.Hux scoffed.

“ _You_ will help _me_?I’m not sure if you realize it, Kylo Ren, but you are the reason I work so much.If by ‘help me’ you mean ‘carry your weight for once and stop destroying my ship, terrorizing my officers, and giving me mountains of forms to review,’ then by all means,” he spat, gesturing to the datapad on his desk, “be my guest.”

“You know that’s not what I meant.”Kylo straightened his posture, removing his helmet and setting it down on the nighstand.

“Well then, what did you mean?”Hux asked, crossing his arms.“If you’re not going to give me any real solutions, I’m going to bed.Now leave so I can undress.”

Kylo just looked at him for a moment, sighing, then approached and gently touched Hux’s shoulder.“You know what I meant.”Hux brushed his hand away.

“If you just want a quick fuck, Ren, go and see Phasma.As I just told you, I am tired and I am going to bed.I am not interested in staying awake just for your gratifica—”Kylo slapped a gloved hand over his mouth, fingers clamping down too softly to really hurt but certainly hard enough to cut him off.

“Don’t lie to me, General.I know you won’t sleep.”Kylo’s eyes were almost sad, his face seeming… angry?Disappointed?…Concerned?Hux barely resisted the urge to squirm out of his grasp, not wanting to show weakness by backing away.“You lie awake at night tossing and turning, and when you finally sleep you wake no more rested than if you’d never closed your eyes to begin with.You carry so much tension with you, it’s practically radiating off.You need someone to help you let go.”

Hux’s brow furrowed, and he reached up to push Kylo’s hand away from his face.“And what makes you so sure _you_ can do that?”

Kylo, undeterred, simply moved his hand to the back of Hux’s neck.“I’ve done it before.”And he had.Once Hux let his guard down enough to take Kylo's directions, Kylo could spend hours taking him apart, tying him up, spanking him with various implements, edging him until he cried… and Hux loved it.Sometimes they’d even brought Phasma in for reinforcement, when Hux was in a particularly difficult mood and needed more than one pair of stern hands to guide him.She was busy as far as he knew, but Hux had a feeling Kylo might call her in later if he was having trouble getting Hux where he wanted him.As the pressure on his neck grew, he bristled and tried to squirm out of Kylo's hold, but the man’s grip only tightened.

“Release me at once.I am going to bed, and you will escort yourself out of my quarters immediately.”Hux did his best to project an air of “don’t touch me,” knowing Kylo wouldn’t be deterred so easily but refusing to go down without a fight.He’d never been the type to just roll over and take it, and he didn’t plan on changing that anytime soon.He wanted to give Kylo a challenge, wanted to make him really work to get Hux on his knees— Phasma too, if she wound up joining them.He knew it wouldn’t change much, in the end; they’d eventually get him to relax, he’d go along with anything they wanted, and they’d all get off and go to bed satisfied, but it was simply in his nature to challenge them.So he squared his shoulders, reached up to pry Kylo’s fingers from his neck, and braced himself for whatever would come next.

Immediately Kylo’s grip loosened, but just as quickly Hux found his head being wrenched backwards by the hair, a swift boot to the back of his legs sending him plummeting to the floor.Hux hissed at the impact on his knees and dug his nails into Kylo’s wrist above his glove, but to no avail.The hand in his hair did not let up, and the more he struggled the harder it pulled, yanking out ginger strands from his sensitive scalp.Kylo’s stance shifted and Hux let go of his wrist just in time to reach his hands out in front of him, just in time to keep his face from hitting the floor as Kylo pulled him back and then slammed him forwards again, forcing him onto his elbows.Hux winced and struggled to rise, but Kylo’s free hand grabbed his right arm and twisted it painfully behind his back.He felt a weight settle onto his upper back and realized the other man was sitting on him, pinning him to the carpet. 

Given Kylo’s sheer size, Hux had no chance of getting free, but he continued to writhe in his grip, feeling his stockinged feet slipping on the floor and his shoulder socket protesting his every move.Kylo pulled his hair and his wrist again, sending twin shocks of pain through Hux’s body.Hux bit his lip to stifle the pathetic sound he might have otherwise made, and realized with a muffled groan that he was already getting hard.As if sensing his arousal, Kylo leaned forward to let Hux feel his answering erection, rolling his hips slowly into his back as he leaned down, covering Hux’s body with his own.

“You want it, don’t you?”He crooned into Hux’s ear, gently biting the lobe as he waited for a response. 

“Fuck you,” Hux spat, struggling harder.With Kylo’s enormous weight pressing him into the floor, it felt like every move only increased the delicious friction on his cock, and a high, drawn-out whine escaped his mouth as he bucked his hips harder than he’d meant to.Suddenly, he felt Kylo lift off him entirely, seconds before he was rolled over and slammed onto his back, his arm still trapped underneath him.Kylo quickly adjusted his position on top of Hux, sitting on his chest and caging him between powerful thighs.

“Don’t talk back.”Hux stilled as he looked into Kylo’s eyes.The other man’s face was set in a stern glare, silently threatening that disobedience would not be tolerated.Hux couldn’t help himself.

“Shut me up, then,” he replied, not breaking eye contact as he wriggled again in Kylo’s hold, slowly but surely inching his trapped arm out from under himself.Kylo’s frown deepened, but he reached down to unzip his fly, gently pulling his cock out to stroke it, holding it just above Hux’s face.

“Is this what you want?”He asked, tapping the head against Hux’s lips.Hux’s tongue darted out to lick them before he could stop it, his mouth just barely opening as he let out a panting breath and nodded.He was so close to freeing his arm, if he could just distract Kylo—

Hux’s panting stopped abruptly as he felt his breath stop, a familiar pressure closing around his throat.His mouth opened wider, already trying desperately to suck in air that would not come, his lungs burning as he thrashed harder in Kylo’s grip.

“If you want something, you need to _ask nicely_.”The Force tightened around Hux’s neck, cutting off his air supply until his face went red and his feet kicked pathetically at the air, then abruptly released him.Hux sucked in a gasping breath, coughing, and barely managed to inhale once more before Kylo had shoved his cock into his mouth as far as it would go.Hux kicked again before he forced himself to relax, taking shallow breaths through his nose and opening his throat so he wouldn’t gag.Kylo fucked his mouth in brutal strokes, sinking in until he felt the opening of Hux’s throat each time, both hands buried in Hux’s hair.At least in this position Hux could lift his back fully off the ground, finally freeing his trapped arm, but there wasn’t much he could do with it besides cling to Kylo’s thighs for dear life as the man face-fucked him halfway to oblivion. 

Just as suddenly as he’d begun, the man pulled out and stood up, leaving Hux gasping, eyes watering, nose running, on the floor of his quarters.Hux suddenly became aware that he was fully hard in his uniform, and made a move to unzip his jodhpurs, but stopped when Kylo planted a heavy boot on his chest.

“You’ll touch yourself when I say you can,” he warned, “and not a moment before.Understood?”Hux lowered his hands back to the carpet.

“And if I don’t?”He asked, as defiantly as he could manage in his current state.Kylo simply knelt down and, without a word of warning, grabbed Hux’s hair again and slammed his head back against the carpet.Hux cried out as the back of his head hit the floor, gasping as he tried to hold back another pained grunt.

“I’ll calling Phasma in.”Kylo stood back up again, and Hux took a deep breath, raising a traitorously shaking hand to wipe away some of the tears and snot from his face.

“Go ahead, then,” he said, trying to sound like that wasn’t exactly what he’d been hoping for since he’d signed off his shift.Kylo alone was brutal, but he was also much more likely to give Hux a break if it meant he got off faster.Phasma wasn’t so easily swayed, however; as soon as she entered the scene he’d be completely at her mercy until he tapped out.He always fought them when it was one-on-one, but against the two of them he was well and truly outmatched.He suppressed a shiver of anticipation as Kylo reached out a hand toward the desk, but raised an eyebrow when he summoned Hux’s gloves instead of his datapad.

“Can’t have you making a fuss during the call,” Kylo explained, balling up the leather and stuffing it into Hux’s mouth.Hux instinctively moved to yank it out, but Kylo pinned his arms back down with the Force, keeping them spread out in a T-position as he tucked himself gently into his waistband and went to the wall comm.

“Come in, Captain.”Kylo pushed a button and the door to Hux’s quarters slid open, allowing her inside.Hux struggled against his invisible bonds and made an indignant noise around his gloves, wondering just how long she’d been standing out there.Had they planned on ambushing him like this all along?He could hear the two of them speaking quietly in his entryway, not quite whispering but keeping their voices low enough to prevent him from overhearing.His uniform was really becoming quite uncomfortable now, his collar stifling and his pants too tight, and he called out again, hoping to draw their attention.The two of them entered, Phasma in her full armor, carrying her helmet under her arm.

“My, you’ve done a number on him already,” she remarked, setting her helmet next to Kylo’s and removing her gloves.“I think we can let him up now.He won’t misbehave with the both of us here.”She shot Hux a meaningful glare.“Will he?”

Hux grunted around the makeshift gag, shaking his head “no” and letting out a sigh of relief as he felt the Force bonds lift from around his wrists.

“Good,” she said, turning away from the dresser to face him.“Strip, and stand by the bed.”On shaky legs, Hux rose and began undoing the clasps of his stiff jacket collar.As quickly as he could manage without losing any dignity, he stripped off his uniform and folded each item, placing them atop his dresser next to the helmets.It wasn’t one of their official rules, but he preferred not to leave wrinkles in the material when he could help it.

Both Kylo and Phasma looked at him approvingly when he moved to the foot of the bed, seeming to inspect his entire body as he shifted to stand at parade rest.He held his gaze straight ahead at the wall, trying to maintain proper bearing and ignore the ridiculous way his cock stood out like it, too, was at attention.Phasma, however, exercised no such discretion, approaching him and taking it gently in hand, giving him a few soft strokes before reaching down to give his balls an almost clinical squeeze.

“Has he touched you here yet?”She asked, withdrawing her hand to take the gloves out of his mouth.Hux, unwilling to buck protocol completely, came to attention before answering her.

“No,” he said.She slapped him across the face before he could even come back to parade rest.Fortunately she hadn’t hit him hard, but the impact still came as a shock.

“You will address me properly or I’m putting the gloves back in.”Phasma’s tone left no room for objection.“Right now I am your superior, do you understand?”Taking a deep breath to collect himself, Hux responded.

“Yes ma’am,” he replied.She nodded approvingly.

“Relax and take a step backwards.”That was all the warning he got before she grabbed him loosely around the throat and pushed him back into the bed, backing him up until his legs hit the side and he fell onto the mattress.“Turn over.”

Hux scrambled to comply, rolling onto his front so that he was bent over the edge of the bed with his feet still on the floor.His hamstrings protested, but he simply bent his knees and resolved to bear it for as long as he could.

“Lord Ren tells me you’ve been misbehaving,” she said coolly, running a hand over his ass. He shivered, trying not to tense up.“Do you think I can just allow that sort of thing?”

“No, ma’am,” he said softly, trying to keep his voice even.He barely felt her hand leave his skin before it came back down hard, making him yelp and turn his face into the sheets.

“What was that?”She rubbed her palm over his sensitive skin, soothing the red mark where she’d spanked him.

“No, ma’am!”He almost yelled, then winced at the volume of his own voice.He felt her hand squeeze once before she hit him again, but softer this time.

“So you understand I can’t let you get away with this.”Hux squirmed as she squeezed his ass again, hard enough to make him stifle a cry of pain.He let out a shaky breath, legs twitching as he tried to pull away.He only succeeded in grinding softly into the duvet, bringing his attention back to his erection.Phasma seemed to catch on, squeezing harder before letting go to bring another hard smack down on his other cheek.

“Answer me when I speak to you!”

“Ah fuck- yes, ma’am!”As soon as the words were out Hux ground his teeth so hard he was almost surprised they didn’t crack.Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kylo approaching the side of the bed.Ungloved fingers tangled in his hair and at first he thought they were Phasma’s, until she planted one hand at the small of his back and drew back the other to hit him again.Kylo pulled his head up, and Hux scrambled to get his arms under himself as his neck bent painfully far back.

“Is this what you really wanted?”Kylo asked, leaning down to speak softly into Hux’s ear.“You act like such a fucking brat, always talking back, you won’t behave- but you really just want to be disciplined, don’t you?”Kylo chuckled.

“Fuck off, Ren- oh _kriff!_ ”Hux’s voice wavered as Phasma began raining rapid-fire blows on his ass and thighs, alternating between spots randomly so that he couldn’t predict where the next one would land.

“You had better show some respect, _Armitage._ ”Kylo was audibly smirking as his grip tightened on Hux’s hair, his nails scratching the general’s scalp.With his head pulled so far back, Hux couldn’t even shut his mouth to stifle a moan, every movement forcing him to grind harder against the bed.Phasma laughed, pausing her assault to press both hands into the most bruised parts of his ass.

“You’re so pathetic, general.”Hux could feel her smirk as she leaned down and laid a kiss on the small of his back.“You just can’t help yourself, can you?You’re such a pain slut you even enjoy being punished.”Hux tried to struggle out of her hold, reflexively trying to get away from the pain.Unfortunately he only succeeded in proving her point when another moan escaped his lips, prompting her to rake her short nails down the backs of his thighs.At that, Hux positively squealed, his vision whiting out as Phasma abused his raw skin.Above him, she and Kylo laughed quietly, as if sharing some kind of private joke.Kylo let go of his hair with a gentle shove, and Hux sucked in a ragged breath as his face hit the bed.Kylo laughed again, and suddenly he was being flipped over, landing on his back with Phasma between his legs.

“What will we do with you now?”Kylo reached down and pinched Hux’s nipple as he spoke, tugging just hard enough to hurt before letting go.Dimly he was aware of Phasma’s hands running up and down his thighs, alternating between soothing with her palms and teasing with her nails.It almost tickled, the sensation making him fight not to squirm as it traveled back up his nerves into his groin.Kylo mirrored her movements on his stomach, his hand inching ever so close to Hux’s dick before leisurely making its way back up to his chest.Hux’s breath caught in his throat, and he made to cover his face with his hands, trying to hide how close he was to begging for relief.No sooner had his hands left the sheets than Kylo was pinning them to his sides with the Force, one very real hand closing around his throat.

“You shouldn’t hide yourself from us,” Kylo chided, giving the sides of his neck a gentle squeeze.“I’m sure the captain here would love to see the faces you make when we touch you.Wouldn’t she?”

“She would,” Phasma agreed, sliding her hands all the way down to his knees to push his legs farther apart.“Don’t move.”He watched as she straightened up and walked to the nightstand, retrieving a bottle of lube.Kylo removed his hand from Hux’s throat to catch the bottle when she tossed it to him, and went to take her place between Hux’s legs.Phasma climbed onto the bed with far more grace than Hux himself could have managed, swinging one of her long legs over him to straddle his chest.

“We’ll get you off, darling, don’t worry.”She smirked down at Hux, who had finally given up on struggling in the hopes of gaining their favor.“But if you finish before Ren and I, you’ll be punished.Severely.”Her smirk disappeared, her facial expression hardening.Hux had never been on the receiving end of a genuine punishment from Phasma, but if her play spankings were anything to go by, he wasn’t sure he wanted to be.Masochist that he was, he had limits.

Hux sucked in a breath as Kylo’s cold, slick fingers rubbed at his entrance.

“Fuck,” he breathed, his thigh muscles twitching as he fought not to push back toward Kylo’s hand.Kylo rewarded him by pressing one all the way in, letting Hux adjust for a moment before slowly pumping it in and out.Hux whimpered, clenching around the sudden intrusion and trying to entice Kylo into giving him more.

“You want something?”Asked Phasma, threading her fingers gently through his hair.

“Yes, ma’am,” he replied breathlessly.

“Use your words.” 

Hux huffed, straining to look her in the eyes.“Please hurry up and fuck me, Ren,” he said as flatly as he could manage, trying not to sound too enthusiastic.“I would very much like to get off tonight.”Phasma slapped him again for that, which he’d expected.Try as he might to behave, it was difficult to resist baiting the two of them.

“Don’t be flippant,” she chided.

“Shut me up, then.”He tossed his head back as Kylo shoved in another finger, slowing his pace slightly but twisting both digits dramatically, making Hux’s eyes roll back in pleasure.Phasma sighed, pretending to feel put-upon, but the grin returning to her face betrayed her true feelings.

“I suppose there’s only one way to do it, hm?”She laughed.“If you make me come like this, you’ll be one step closer to getting off yourself.”With a shimmy, she moved forward to sit on Hux’s face, adjusting herself so that his nose pressed against her clit.Hux obediently opened his mouth, stretching out his tongue to lap at her gently.He tried to reach up to touch her, but Kylo’s Force grip on his wrists hadn’t eased up.He made a soft, distressed noise, trying valiantly to spread her labia with only the point of his tongue.Noticing his plight, she took pity on him, sitting up for a moment to separate them with her fingers before sitting back down.

“You should thank her for helping you,” Kylo suggested, twisting his fingers pointedly inside Hux.His tone was casual, but Hux heard it for the command it was.

“Thank you, ma’am,” he said, slightly muffled between her thighs.She grinned down at him, reminding him strongly of a cat playing with cornered prey.

“Not so eager to fight now, are you?”She asked.“Not when it’s your chance to come on the line.”The smugness in her tone would’ve been unbearable if Hux hadn’t been so far gone.He hated to let her think he was weak or easily dominated, but Kylo was showing no signs of tiring and he really did want some relief.It was just easier at this point to acquiesce; the benefits of fighting the two of them were now outweighed by the risk of not getting off.

Eager to get back to the task at hand, Hux took a deep breath and stuck his tongue back out, licking a few broad strokes over whatever he could reach, craning his neck back to get a better angle.He heard Phasma sigh and took it as a sound of encouragement, flicking his tongue over her clit before sealing his lips over it and sucking softly.He felt her grind down onto his chin and sucked harder, trying to bring her off hard and fast before Kylo decided to start really torturing him.

As if sensing Hux’s thoughts, Kylo pulled his fingers out abruptly, hurriedly slicking up his cock to take their place.Hux couldn’t help letting out a cry as he felt Kylo push in, lips breaking their seal around Phasma’s clit.He hurried to resume his task, panting through his nose as Kylo thrust in and out shallowly, not yet all the way inside.His mouth fell open again as Kylo bottomed out, completely breaking Hux’s focus on Phasma.Kylo stroked his hands up and down Hux’s sides like he was comforting a nervous animal, trying to relax him to prevent any real injury.Seeming to realize Hux’s mouth was becoming rapidly useless, Phasma lifted herself off him, swinging her leg back over him and walking along the side of the bed to whisper something in Kylo’s ear.Kylo paused his movement, seeming to be thinking something over, then nodded at her before they both turned their eyes back on Hux.Hux shivered as he met their gazes, again feeling like trapped prey beneath two enormous predators.

He wasn’t prepared when Phasma reached down and wrapped a hand around his own cock, making him gasp and clench involuntarily around Kylo.

“What do you think?”She asked, though Hux wasn’t sure exactly what she was talking about.“Should I let you fuck me while our dear knight fucks you?”She stroked him slowly, almost absentmindedly, as she talked, and Hux shivered.His erection twitched in her hand, as if trying to answer for him.

“Yes,” he breathed, though he wasn’t sure he’d last until after she’d finished.“But I might come soon.Ma’am,” he added, remembering at the last second to add the honorific.He’d been able to take his mind off it with Kylo fingering him and her sitting on his face, but now that the attention was back on his dick he realized he was almost painfully hard.He doubted he’d last more than thirty seconds sandwiched between the two of them like that.

“You’ll do no such thing,” she said firmly.“If you feel you can’t control yourself, Lord Ren will assist you.You’re free to refuse his help, but should you do so and come without permission, there will be certain _consequences_.”Her fingers tightened around him and he grit his teeth, making a quiet sound he refused to call a whine.

“Understood, ma’am,” he panted, the words coming out in a rush as she squeezed him again.Unexpectedly, however, she let go soon after, Kylo following her lead by pulling out.Catching his breath, Hux was about to ask why they’d stopped when Phasma laid down and stretched out on the bed next to him, flipping him to lie on top of her with Kylo’s help.He felt the Force bonds around his wrists slip away, and pushed himself up onto his elbows so as not to put his full weight on her.

“You go in first,” Kylo murmured into his ear, nipping the lobe from behind.

“Stars,”Hux choked.Kylo took him in hand before he could do it himself, some excess lube on the knight’s fingers transferring to Hux and easing his way into Phasma.Hux cried out softly as Kylo pushed him forward, the warmth and pressure almost overwhelming.He clenched his hands into fists, his nails digging into his palms as he tried to hold himself still.

“Are you close already?”Phasma reached up to cup his jaw, turning his head up to look her in the eye.Hux nodded, trying to hold back the plaintive whine building in his throat.

“Yes, ma’am,” he admitted, forcing himself not to break eye contact.He tried to imagine what sort of “help” Kylo might offer him, and figured it would probably involve more of his Force mysticism.Though he didn’t want to allow Kylo into his mind, he made a snap decision to tolerate whatever the Knight had planned when Phasma squeezed her muscles around him, as if to remind him he didn’t have much time left to choose.

“If you want my help, you need to ask for it,” Kylo reminded him, bringing his hands up to rest on Hux’s hips.“Otherwise there’s nothing I can do if you come too soon and earn a punishment.”He punctuated the threat by tightening his grip, squeezing just hard enough to remind Hux of the potential unpleasantness ahead.

“I want your help,” Hux panted, unsure how much longer he’d be able to stay still.“Please,” he added, deciding it was probably best to be polite about it.As soon as the words were out, he felt Kylo grin against the nape of his neck.He felt a sensation like a rubber band tightening at the back of his skull, like an oncoming tension headache, but the pain never came.He made to reach up, to rub the uncomfortable feeling away, but Kylo's hands covered his, pressing them back down to the mattress.

“Go on,” Kylo whispered, teeth scraping Hux’s skin.“Fuck her.You’ve kept her waiting long enough.” Hux suppressed the urge to remind him that he could’ve been inside her long ago, if it weren’t for the scene they were playing, and followed Kylo’s orders.Cautiously, still feeling like he might come at any time, he drew his hips back and thrust in, forcing himself to trust that Kylo wouldn’t intentionally mislead him.

Phasma reached up, tangling her hand in Hux’s hair, and pulled his head down to her chest.“Suck.”He leaned forward obediently, flicking the tip of his tongue over one nipple before flattening his tongue for a few heavier strokes.She pulled his hair again, clearly not in a patient mood, and he finally closed his lips over it and sucked.In his state it took some concentration to move his hips and his tongue at the same time, but he managed, at least until he felt Kylo’s lubricated cock pressing against him from behind.He let out a gasp as the head popped in, thrashing against Phasma’s grip, caught between the dual sensations of taking and being taken.By the time Kylo got all the way inside, Hux was whimpering into Phasma’s skin, sure he would come in the next few seconds.

“I— I’m close,” he whined, his legs starting to shake as Kylo began rolling his hips.Every movement pushed Hux deeper into Phasma, and the man was showing no signs of stopping, despite Hux’s protest.“I’m close,” he repeated, wondering if his lovers simply hadn’t heard him.“Ren, stop, or I’m going to come, I can’t,” he choked, cutting himself off with a cry as Kylo started thrusting even harder.

“No, you’re not,” he said, sounding infuriatingly unaffected despite the force with which he was plowing into Hux.

“There’s no way, I can’t—” Hux cut himself off with a gasp, almost sobbing.He was so hard it hurt, every muscle tensing in anticipation of an orgasm that somehow hadn’t come yet.He was beginning to suspect whatever Kylo had done to his head was to blame, in which case he prayed his lovers finished soon.To keep him like this, overstimulated and on the edge but completely unable to come, was just cruel.

“You’re catching on,” Kylo laughed, sensing Hux’s understanding.“Captain, you’d better finish yourself off.I don’t think Hux here will be of any use to us anymore.”Hux thought that might’ve stung if he was more in control of himself, but as it was he didn’t think he could move.Kylo was the one forcing him in and out of Phasma, while he lay on top of her moaning like a two-credit whore.Fortunately she took Kylo’s advice, wedging one hand between them to rub her clit.Kylo moved Hux’s head to the side and leaned forward, taking over Hux’s job of sucking Phasma’s nipple.He seemed to do something with his teeth and Hux felt her spasm again around him, the sensation intense enough to make him sob against her skin.She moaned again, her hand speeding up between them.

Hux could only lie there sobbing pathetically, stuck on the verge of orgasm and overstimulated beyond belief.He’d never experienced anything like it before, and he wondered if he should’ve just taken his chances with Phasma’s punishment.His body felt like a live wire, caught between his two lovers as they took their pleasure from him.Every moment stretched out into an eternity, and his entire world narrowed down to the space between Phasma and Kylo.When he felt Phasma shiver below him, it took him a moment to register what that even meant.He’d forgotten why they wanted him like this, that there was even a point to keeping him in such a state.He felt Kylo pull out, pulling Hux’s limp body off the Captain and flipping him onto his back.Hux was only dimly aware of the noise he made when Kylo shoved himself back in, getting a few more pumps in before coming with a quiet grunt. 

Hux was practically hyperventilating as he felt Kylo’s come shooting into him, every sensation too much and yet not enough.He wondered if he would ever be allowed to come down, and then the rubber-band sensation in the back of his head suddenly snapped.Hux came so hard his eyes rolled back, his spine arching severely enough that he almost appeared to be seizing.His body felt like it was on fire, he could hardly breathe, and then suddenly it was over.

As awareness came back into his body, Hux slowly took stock of himself.His lovers had stripped the duvet and laid him on the sheets, and the pillow felt cool beneath his head.Someone was cleaning him gently with a warm, damp cloth.His hands and feet were tingling, not ready to move yet, but he could twitch his fingers and toes.That was a good sign.

“Armitage?”Phasma’s voice came from somewhere above his head.“Are you with us?”He hummed, not sure he could speak yet.His throat felt sore and tight like he’d been screaming.Perhaps he had.He felt her slender fingers wipe something off his face- tears, he realized.He’d forgotten he had been crying.

“How do you feel?”Kylo asked him, from farther away.The warm cloth stopped rubbing at him, and he felt the man lie down beside him.At the feeling of warm skin against his side, he opened his eyes and realized both Kylo and Phasma were naked, now, having stripped down now that their roles were finished.He turned his head toward Kylo, wanting to cling to him, craving the comfort of the man’s embrace.

“I feel—” Hux’s voice cracked, the pain in his throat making it difficult to speak.Phasma leaned back and pulled a bottle off the nightstand, holding it up to his lips.

“Electrolyte solution,” she explained.“Drink.”Carefully, he brought a hand up to grasp the bottle, sitting up slightly to take a few sips.Phasma nodded at him approvingly, so he took a few more before handing the bottle back.

“I feel… relieved,” he said, quietly.“And exhausted.”Kylo wrapped an arm around his waist, the warmth and weight of his body comforting Hux.Phasma set his drink back on the nightstand and stretched out against his other side, sandwiching him again between the two of them.

“You were very good for us, Armitage,” she said, kissing the top of his head.He might’ve shaken her off, but he couldn’t find the energy to protest being coddled just yet.If he was honest with himself, it actually felt rather good.He felt safe, and truly relaxed, for the first time in far too long.He allowed his eyes to close, sighing softly as he settled in atop the sheets.

“Sleep.We will be here.”Kylo's voice washed over him as he drifted off, his exhausted body sinking into the mattress.Someone pulled a clean blanket over all three of them, and Phasma ordered the lights to zero percent.Soft breathing and the hum of the _Finalizer_ ’s engines were the only sounds left in Hux’s quarters.

He slept better than he had in weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure if they had Gatorade in Star Wars, but I figure the stormtroopers probably have some kind of re-hydration powder so I made some up. 5500 words in I realized I'm way too lazy to keep this canon-compliant.


End file.
